U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,543 issued to Wilson on Oct. 19, 1996, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a transmission control having a latching valve. The latching valve is effective to selectively maintain selected shift valves in an upshifted or engaged position with a latch pressure and to release the latch pressure when a ratio change occurs. The shift valves are maintained in the disengaged or downshifted position by a bias spring.